Sasquatch
is a mythical creature unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description come in both reddish-brown and dark brown colored fur and have an appearance and characteristics similar to a gorilla. The darker colored ones are assumed to be male (as seen in The Birth of the Conservation Movement), while the reddish brown ones are assumed to be female. They are intelligent and are able to speak English fluently. Despite claims made from Rockstar's game art and a crazy man in the wilderness, they are carnivores that prey on human infants. However, they actually eat mushrooms and berries. According to the "last" sasquatch, they have been living in the forests of Tall Trees for over one thousand years. Despite their appearance, they are very similar to humans by reactions and feelings. Location They are found in and around Tall Trees. The in-game is timid and apt to run from the player if threatened in any way. However, if followed, they can become "tamed" and follow the player around. This may be a glitch. Interaction In the stranger mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement", the player is tasked by a man wearing clothing similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit to kill the Sasquatch around Tall Trees. When the last specimen is found, he'll tell a moving story about being the last of his kind and how he wishes to be killed. After the cut scene, the quest is complete. However, the player can choose to leave him be or to end his life. This decision will not affect the storyline or the rest of the game. Whether you decide to kill the final Sasquatch or not, you will occasionally find Sasquatch within Tall Trees. There is a random event that takes place in Tall Trees where you can help a man and a Sasquatch who are seemingly killing the undead together, as soon as the area is rid of zombies the man thanks you and they run off. Trivia *The term "Sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word "Sésquac" which means "wild man" in a Salish Native American language. *The Sasquatch come in 2 different colors: a dark brown color and a reddish brown color. The reddish brown ones are most likely female becuase the last sasquatch that is found in "The Birth of the Conservation Movement" is of dark brown color and has a deep manly voice. *Sasquatch can't be skinned but they can be looted (at least during the side-quest "The Birth of the Conservation Movement"). *Other humans seem to take no notice of Sasquatch, as noted with the Doctor random event, either this or they aren't considered a threat to the doctor. *The Sasquatch are surprisingly easy to kill, as they can be downed with a light shot in the back while running away. *Zombies will chase and kill a Sasquatch as if it were a human. *After the Sasquatch sits next to the tree if you punch him he will act like a normal Sasquatch and run. He will also run away if attacked by a Torch. *Even shooting the final Sasquatch in the face, he will still get up and run away. *If the player attacks a Sasquatch, it will shout "Please no!", "This is my home!" or "You have ruined this land!". *Even completing "The Birth of the Conservation Movement" and whether letting the final Sasquatch live or die, the player may still continue to find them roaming Tall Trees occasionally. *It is possible to lasso the Sasquatch, but it cannot be hogtied. *Undead Cougars and Undead Bears will only attack a Sasquatch if the player has interacted with one e.g. Lassoing one. *The sasquatch looks a lot like the sasquatch found in the Patterson-Gimlin film, filmed in 1967. *The sasquatch is most likely a reference to the myths of Bigfoot in the forests of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, another game by Rockstar, due to the fact it and Undead Nightmare both came out on October 26th, and the Achievement/Trophy for killing a Sasquatch is named Six Years in the Making. San Andreas was released in 2004, six years before Undead Nightmare. *It is possible to find both male and female sasquatch. After killing one, closer inspection occasionally reveals a more feminine facial structure and breasts, similar to that of the Patterson-Gimlin Film. *The in-game Sasquatch seems to have unusally long legs. Most sightings report relatively short legs and long arms. The in-game Sasquatch's rear end also is also quite noticable. *When getting the chance to kill the last sasquatch during the mission, if the player throws a tomahawk at its head, it can survive and follow the player around, but it doesn't attack. *If you go just outside of viewing range of the final Sasquatch, and then immediately turn around and go back, he will have disappeared. Gallery reddead-un_36.jpg|Hunting a Sasquatch Reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_sasquatch_640x400.jpg|Rockstar Games Undead Nightmare Sasquatch Original artwork Sasquatch4.jpg Sasquatch3.jpg Sasquatch2.jpg Wtf10222010.jpg File:Rdr_sasquatch03.jpg File:Rdr_marston_sasquatch.jpg File:Rdr_weeping_sasquatch.jpg 028.JPG|Dead Sasquatch. 017.JPG|Funny Sasquatch glitch. 001.JPG|Team up. 005.JPG|Eating habits of the Sasquatch. 058.JPG|Hunting Sasquatch through the night scope. 007.JPG|Eating habits of a Sasquatch. Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: . }} ---- es:Bigfoot Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Hunting Category:Undead Nightmare animals